


before i break you i must be gentle

by imyrdog (caesarjoestar)



Series: breaking the bodies of beasts [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Hybrids, M/M, Needles, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sex Toys, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caesarjoestar/pseuds/imyrdog
Summary: Bruce has brought a new hybrid child for him to play with but he needs to tame him first. It's no bother,Bruce likes a challenge.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Series: breaking the bodies of beasts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865956
Kudos: 29





	before i break you i must be gentle

The young boy growled, showing off his impressive fangs in warning as Bruce moved closer. The boy, Jason, was a honey badger hybrid that Bruce had just picked up from an underground hybrid farm in Crime Alley. 

Jason was visibly dirty and smelt awful, he was wearing a ratty red hoodie, threadbare jeans and trainers that were more duct tape then shoes. He had his arms handcuffed behind his back as he would have easily been able to rip Bruce apart with his long, claw-like nails. Bruce had attached a muzzle around the boys head with a metal bit in his mouth to stop him from biting. There was also a thick leather collar around his neck with a leash that could go from flaccid to rigid with a push of a button attached to it to make sure he couldn’t get close enough to bite.

Bruce brought the boy to a heavy-looking metal door, opening it and taking the boy down a flight of stone steps until they reached a large cave. The cave had multiple man-made rooms along one of the cave walls.

He brought Jason into the first room, a medbay, the door locking automatically behind them. There was a metal hook attached to the wall with which he locked the leash onto, making sure the boy couldn’t escape. 

Bruce left for a number of minutes allowing Jason time to try and escape. He writhed in his restraints, trying desperately to twist his fingers in different ways so he might be able to pick the lock with his fingernails. Unfortunately, the lock was designed in such a way that it would be impossible to do so with breaking his fingers.

When Bruce returned he went to one of the cabinets on the other side of the room and pulled a syringe full of a clear liquid out of it.

Jason bared his teeth again and let out another growl, although this one was much deeper and more gravelly as he thrashed against his binds. Bruce took no notice of it though instead, he grabbed the by his hair, yanking his head back with force.

“If you don’t hold still it’ll be much worse,” But the boy didn’t heed his warning and in fact started to trash more.  _ No bother, _ Bruce plunged the needle in fast and hard into the boy’s neck causing him to let out a pained squeak. His eyes became wide with fury and terror as his body became progressively limper and his vision became unfocused. 

When he was finally unconscious, Bruce unlocked him from the wall and carried the alarmingly light child to one of the stretchers in the room. Placed him gently down onto it and wheeled it out of the room and into another one. This room, however, was a large wetroom, there was a line of showerheads across the back wall and multiple baths of different sizes across the other to walls. He brought the stretcher to the bath he had filled earlier and began to undress the boy.

First, he removed the shoes and socks, cupping the boys tiny feet in his hands, checking for any signs of injury or infection. Next, he cut off the tattered hoodie, t-shirt and jeans. Making note of the bruises, scars and burn marks that littered his body. Finally, he carefully peeled off the boys underwear. Tenderly he inspected Jason’s cock, moving it around in his hands and gently rolling back the foreskin and revealing the head of his penis. He swiped his thumb over the hole, feeling the cock start to become erect in his hand.

Bruce let go of the boy’s genitals, picking him up and placing him in the warm bath. He cradled his head in one hand and cleaned the boy’s grimy body with the other until he was clean and the water had become a dirty, brown colour. 

He lifted the boy out of the water, placing him back onto the stretcher and dried him off with a towel. Once he was done he pushed the stretcher out and into another room. It had a lush red carpet and a large, king-sized bed. At first glance you might mistake it as a bedroom, however, when you looked closer you could see a Saint Andrew’s cross against one of the walls and rope and hooks dangling down from the ceiling. 

Bruce laid the boy out on the bed, caressing his thigh before moving to one of the cabinets, pulling out red bondage rope and hogtying the young boy. Once he was finished he let his hands wander back over the boys now daisy fresh skin, over the small of his back and down to his buttocks, squeezing and pinching the soft flesh. His fingertips travelled down the crack until they reached Jason’s hole. He traced the rim and poked gently at it with just enough pressure that he began to penetrate the boy but not enough to be able to push very far in or hurt him.

Jason’s eyes began to flutter open and he let out a small groan as he awoke. Bruce quickly removed his fingers and moved so he was in front of the boy.

“How was your nap?” He asked, but all the boy could do was let out a slurred, garbled response as his mind was not yet fully awake and the bit stopped him from being able to speak coherently. 

“ _ Now that you’re awake we can begin. _ ”

**Author's Note:**

> anyway heres the next part (or prequel i guess?) to the hybrid i made last year for kinktober. this fic was also going to be a one-shot for kinktober originally but ive given up on kinktober this year. not sure when the next chapter of this will be up bc imma be real with you chief i procrastinate A LOT. but ive also had ideas for this series for over a year now and id like them to leave my brain space lol
> 
> heres a list of what hybrids the other batkids are:
> 
> dick: swan  
> jason: honey badger  
> tim: leopard gecko  
> damian: cow  
> cass: black widow spider  
> steph: violet backed starling  
> duke: american goldfinch  
> terry: fox faced bat


End file.
